<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and either victory, or else a grave by probablyaceok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521911">and either victory, or else a grave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok'>probablyaceok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Doomsday, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Stitches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 17: Field Surgery</p>
<p>Jack Manifold fought Technoblade on Doomsday but it wasn’t until an hour later that he died for the third, and meant to be final, time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and either victory, or else a grave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jack Manifold was bleeding. Bleeding from his leg specifically, while his other wounds were bad, it was only the gash in his shin that was causing a real problem. He guessed he was lucky to have survived the fight with Technoblade.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d used up all the items he’d had on him, and couldn’t head home. Last time he had headed there, a wither had followed after him, destroying part of the building. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t the best with medicine, usually he just relied on potions or let someone else help, but that wasn’t an option now. Luckily he had some basic first aid supplies on him. He found a place away from the fighting and still-falling TNT and sat down, blood still spilling out on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stitches. He had to stitch up the wound. It took him a few tries to thread the needle. It took him just as long to finally take the leap and start sewing into his own skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t have much experience, so the stitches were ugly but he tried to make them tight. Maybe he should have disinfected the wound first, but that was a problem he’d deal with later. He finished the stitches and wrapped his leg in gauze as best he could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he got up he felt a sudden jolt of pain in his leg as he put pressure on it. No worries, he could deal. He set out, determined to find the others, ignoring the lightheaded feeling of bloodloss.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one is shorter! procrastinated w/bedwars and Nintendo Direct (Outer Wilds port woooooo!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>